


Take Care

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Major Character Injury, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Being teenagers with mutant superpowers is hard, escaping from a Government laboratory is harder, and doing it when you're all helplessly in love and terrified? Harder still.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Love in Every Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Take Care

Water welled at the tips of Hermione’s fingers, encasing Ron’s leg in dim light. He was clutching Harry’s hand fiercely, and his face was deathly pale, beads of sweat lining his brow. 

“It’ll be over soon,” Hermione murmured soothingly, concentrating on the healing happening beneath her palms. 

“It hurts,” Ron whispered, and Harry used his sleeve to wipe Ron’s forehead. They had only just escaped the laboratory when agents spotted them, and things had gotten ugly. Ron suffered the worst of it, legs completely mangled. 

“Ron, watch this,” Harry said softly, and he made distracting lightning spark across his fingers. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
